voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario World
Super Mario World is an American animated musical comedy television series loosely based on the Super NES video game of the same name. It is the third animated series based on the Mario video game series, with the other two being The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Unlike its two predecessors, this series does not feature Toad (though his voice actor, John Stocker, voices other characters in this show) and takes place in Dinosaur World. It instead features Yoshi. Thirteen episodes of the show were aired, as part of a block with Captain N: The Game Master called Captain N & The New Super Mario World on NBC. Just like The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, the show is produced by DIC Entertainment and the Italian studio Reteitalia, S.p.A. in association with Nintendo of America, Inc., who licensed the characters and power-ups from the game to DiC. The series centers on Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool, now living in Dinosaur Land (sometimes also called Dinosaur World) with Yoshi, who is depicted on the show as a curious childlike dinosaur with a large appetite and several phobias. King Koopa (otherwise known as Bowser) and the Koopalings were also around, having followed the Super Mario Bros. and the Princess to Dinosaur Land. Unlike in the game, Dinosaur Land was depicted as being populated with cavepeople, including a pre-adolescent caveboy named Oogtar, who replaced the role of Toad (Oogtar even had the same voice actor as Toad, John Stocker). Some episodes revolved around Mario trying to introduce a modern invention to the cavepeople in an attempt to make their lives easier, only for the Koopas to twist it into an evil scheme. It is unclear whether the characters had traveled back in time (in the episode "Rock TV", King Koopa mentions "there's no TV here in the Stone Age because it hasn't been invented yet"), or if Dinosaur Land was simply a "lost valley"-esque island that the characters had come to (in the flashback episode "Mama Luigi", Luigi simply mentions that he and the others came to Dinosaur Land for a vacation without any mention of time travel). The show was originally aired on Saturday mornings on NBC in the 1991-92 season, the last year the network programmed an animated children's block before the launch of a Saturday edition of Today. It was featured in a half-hour time slot with a shortened version of Captain N: The Game Master, titled Captain N & The New Super Mario World (also titled Captain N & Super Mario Bros. World in the commercial bumpers). Episodes of Super Mario World were later shown as part of the syndication package Captain N and the Video Game Masters. Afterwards, the series was split up from Captain N altogether and shown in time-compressed reruns on as part of Mario All-Stars on Family Channel, and later USA Network. In the United Kingdom, however, the show was still broadcast as Captain N & The New Super Mario World. Unlike the previous two Mario cartoons, the show was not widely distributed on home video in the NTSC region, where its only release was the inclusion of the show's Christmas episode on the 1996 VHS release Super Mario Bros. Super Christmas Adventures. Meanwhile, two PAL tapes were released in the United Kingdom. More recently, the series was released on DVD in Australia. This series is the most short-lived of the three American Mario animated series. Cast Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Cartoons